


Many Meanings

by MajorsMayhem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, Sad BadBoyHalo, Short Story, THEY ARE BESTFRIENDS YOUR HONOUR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorsMayhem/pseuds/MajorsMayhem
Summary: "What's A Soulmate?"
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Many Meanings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was made for my English essay that was worth 30% of my grade. I hope you enjoy it! :D

‘Many Meanings’

_“What is a soulmate?”_

Not one person could ever give me the answer I was looking for. Not my peers, not my parents, not even I could fully understand the concept of a soulmate.

My parents would say it would be the person I would marry. My future spouse; who I’d cherish for the rest of my life. On the other hand, my classmates don’t believe in such things calling it dumb and unrealistic to believe there is someone out there fated to be with you.

However I can’t help but yearn for someone to connect with. Someone to be myself around, to be comfortable with. I’ve had past lovers and crushes of course but the word soulmate never felt right on my lips as I spoke them. I feel abnormal. All my life soulmates are supposed to be a romantic partner. That’s how the adults around me believe a soulmate to be and why should I disagree, even if it doesn’t feel right to me. Adults are usually right.

Back in school there was a girl called Amelia who I crushed on for the longest time and perhaps I missed the chance of finding my soulmate by keeping my feeling locked away deep inside myself. As Amelia was in love with another and no matter how much I wanted to be that person. I knew she would never look at me that way.

Pitter patter. Pitter patter.

“Oh Fudge…” I looked towards the sky to see the once baby blue turned into a dreary grey coated in clouds, the fierce winds howl like a deadly wolf. I reach a hand into chestnut brown strains as an attempt to straighten my damp and ruffled hair but to no avail.

Falling to the ground. I curled into myself, hiding away from the world. I shouldn’t act this way; boys don’t cry my mother would always tell me. Yet I can’t help but notice hot tears stream down my crestfallen face.

“Bad?”

“Huh?” I gasped. Opening my eyes to realise that I am no longer by the seaside and instead I’m sitting in my room in front of a computer screen.

“Hey, you still there?” A pause. “You’ve been silent for a while now.”

Quickly lifting a hand to my face I wiped away remaining tears with the sleave of my jumper and I unmuted my microphone to answer. “I’m still here! Just lost in thought is all.”

“You sure? You sound a little bit stuffy” His voice laced with a warm comfort I craved in this moment.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, I really messed up this time” I placed my head in my hands as I leaned on the table counter. “Ba-” “No you don’t understand Skeppy! She looks so happy with him and if it means keeping my feelings to myself so she can keep her smile. Even if it’s to lose the closest thing to a soulmate I have. I’m willing to let her go”. I huffed feeling out of breath.

Laughter.

My face flushed red in embarrassment as Skeppy laughed.

“Skeppy you’re such a muffin-head, stop it!” I plead, fanning my face with my hands.

“Sorry, it’s just how could she not want to date you, you’re the sweetest person I’ve met!”

“Well I wouldn’t say that” I replied.

Turning his camera on, Skeppy stared blankly at me for a couple seconds before saying: “Dude, you literally made muffins for the entire class for a year straight. Every Monday”.

I tilt my head confused. “What? They might’ve missed breakfast”

I heard Skeppy sigh “Just know that who ever you get with they are lucky to have you, okay?” What felt like the first time that day I let a small grin appear on my face. “Thank you”

Skeppy rolled his eyes “No problem, want to go play some games? I got a really good one we can try out”

That’s when it hit me, I felt my emerald-green eyes light up with my realization. I glanced at my monitor.

 _“What is a soulmate”_ I thought.

A soulmate doesn’t have to be your love interest, it’s someone who always tries to make you happy, someone who wants you to be the best you possible. The person who makes you whole. I shouldn’t worry about my future romantic endeavors and instead enjoy the moments I share with Skeppy right now.

_“My soulmate.”_

“Yeah let’s go play some games.”

_“Skeppy.”_


End file.
